


结出苹果的枝条

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare: The Fanfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley love each other very much, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Processing Trauma, Reincarnation, Romance, it's all going to be okay now, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: AU. 系列文，最后一篇故事。天启被阻止了。在那之后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利拾起一切碎片，把它们拼回原处。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	结出苹果的枝条

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Boughs Where Apples Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685623) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



他们在塔德菲尔德过完了夏天。现在他们俩都不需要担心人类的制约，一切都变得轻松起来。克鲁利花店的客户不会再流失，他的存货也会保持新鲜，随时都能出售。亚茨拉菲尔则总是很高兴他能有个借口把来买书的顾客拒之门外。

他们喝了 _很多_ 酒。克鲁利抓住亚当来偷他的苹果三次；哪怕有恶魔奇迹的加持，还是有两次没逮着，只找到亚当逃跑前拴在树枝上用以宣告胜利的丝带。亚茨拉菲尔在厨房里挂着的白板上记录比分。

一天，亚茨拉菲尔把他最喜欢的一只杯子掉在了地上。它在瓷砖地上摔成了碎片，动静大到克鲁利从另一个房间跑了过来，而亚茨拉菲尔盯着瓷器的碎片，惊讶地发觉自己的眼中涌上了眼泪。

“你还好吧？”克鲁利不确定地问道；亚茨拉菲尔下意识地想说 _是的_ ，却发现自己正在颤抖，一句话都说不出，摔碎的杯子让他感到一阵难以抑止、毫无缘由的痛苦。“噢，天使……”

克鲁利轻巧地弯下腰，朝着那摊碎片伸出手去，碎片随着他靠近的手跳回原位。在他拎着它的把手把它小心放回桌上的那一刻，杯子恰好恢复了原样。然后他用双臂把亚茨拉菲尔抱进怀里；亚茨拉菲尔抽泣着，感觉自己像个傻瓜，却停不下来。

（他摔坏了太多不能修复的物件，这几年来。噢，要是克鲁利不在附近，他可以施一个利索的奇迹把它们修好，但所有克鲁利目睹碎裂的就只好永远碎裂，不然就解释不清了。亚茨拉菲尔并不算笨手笨脚，但他以前从来不用特别留心，因为他总可以把他搞坏的任何东西复原。而且不知道为什么，他毁掉的总是他最爱的东西。）

克鲁利轻抚他的后背，喃喃着一些安慰的话。亚茨拉菲尔没有办法停下哭泣，接着他终于意识到，这是因为他还在等待这一切也分崩离析，还在等待裂隙的出现，还在等待一种分离——仿佛他们是人类情侣一样拥抱、亲吻他的克鲁利，和几千年来以来一向小心翼翼地保持着距离的克鲁利的分离。

 _别让我做出取舍，_ 他绝望地想，把脸埋进克鲁利的衬衫， _噢，别让我在让他回来和失去他之间做出选择。_

“不管你现在在想什么，那只是个杯子，不是什么隐喻，你知道吧。”克鲁利说。在这么久之后（十一年后，六千年后），他已经无比擅长将亚茨拉菲尔看透。“那只是一只杯子，现在它已经和新的一样了。”

他吻了亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊，吻走苦咸的眼泪。

“我爱你，”克鲁利说，他一直都这么说，一遍又一遍，他这十一年来一向这么说；他在先前的每个千年里从未这么说过。

亚茨拉菲尔想要相信他。他 _确实_ 相信他。而他依然不敢相信这会持续下去。他害怕这是那段虚假的生活的最后一缕回声；不过多久，克鲁利或许就会回到他曾经的样子，然后退出；那样，亚茨拉菲尔就不得不把他在过去的三百五十年里所了解到的关于自己内心的一切，塞进一个落满灰尘的箱子，再也不能启封。

“没事的，”克鲁利说，手指轻轻梳理着亚茨拉菲尔的头发，“我在这儿。”

亚茨拉菲尔在他的肩头点了点头，再次将自己的恐惧推到一边，允许自己至少在这一刻相信克鲁利语气中的确信无疑。

* * *

克鲁利总会莫名其妙地想起一些事情。他去给亚茨拉菲尔买玫瑰（他给亚茨拉菲尔带了很多年的玫瑰，这带给他的一向都只有快乐），结果在村里的花店里哭得上气不接下气。不知怎的他还是回了家，找到在书房里读书的亚茨拉菲尔，把自己丢进他的怀里，在那儿待了很长时间。

“为什么？”当他能够开口，亚茨拉菲尔在他发间的手指和落在他眉间的吻终于抚平他记忆中的痛苦时，他最终问道。“那一次，在伦敦的第一次，你为什么要走？那一次是——一定是天堂的错，我现在知道了，但拜托，告诉我真相，在那一切结束以后。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖了一下，闭上眼睛，手指紧紧地攥住克鲁利的衬衫后背；但他还是回答了，他的声音低沉而破碎、语不成句，就像一艘撞上险恶的暗礁、已经无力回天的船。他说完的时候，他们俩只能紧紧抓住彼此，两人都把那糟糕的离别再活了一遍，彼此都心知肚明，那一次生命迎来的是怎样的终结。

“我留着你的信，”亚茨拉菲尔低声说，“我看了它们很多、很多遍。”

克鲁利嘶哑地笑了起来。

“我读你的信读到都能背下来了，”他回答。他深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出。“怪不得你总是不肯靠近。”

亚茨拉菲尔支离破碎地哼了一声，摇了摇头。

“我不该不靠近的，”他说，“我本该到你身边来。我本该每次都找到你，我至少应该试试——”

克鲁利吻走他的自责，指尖抚过他潮湿的脸颊。有些时候，亚茨拉菲尔似乎一切正常，对他们眼前的未来感到释然、兴奋，但更经常地，他显得脆弱，被过去的阴影纠缠，看着克鲁利的眼神就仿佛他在等待克鲁利把他推开。仿佛每一次克鲁利想起他过去生活中的什么，就是往一尊无形的天平上加上了一点重量——仿佛总有一天，这会将他们分开。

“我明白，”克鲁利说，“真的。我明白，天使。这一次你回来了。你回来了。这——这意味着 _一切_ ——”

他想起那一次，十一年前，亚茨拉菲尔就像这样拥抱着他、安抚地吻他，不断对克鲁利重复他需要听到的话，直到他终于开始相信。他不知道要花多久才能为亚茨拉菲尔做到同样的事；但他会找到某种方式让他明白，哪怕这需要所有余下的永恒。

* * *

他们在小屋的后间里有一台立式钢琴，克鲁利当时一再说没必要花这笔钱，但亚茨拉菲尔坚持要添置它，并且此后从未后悔过。他发现克鲁利正坐在琴凳上，怒视着这样乐器，仿佛它冒犯了他似的。亚茨拉菲尔发出一声疑问；克鲁利做了个苦相。一阵无形的恐惧攫住了亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛。

“你可能会以为，”克鲁利说，“有两套学过弹琴的记忆可能是一种 _好处_ ，但我老是不停把它们俩搞混。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖地吐出一口气。有一瞬间他还以为……他还在想，或许钢琴的天分是克鲁利暂时的人类生活的一个侧面；或许现在它已经离他而去，因为克鲁利已经变回了真正的自己。可能再也听不到他弹琴了：这个想法在那一刻几乎显得难以忍受。

“变化这么大吗？”

“嗯，他们教音阶的方法不一样了，有些乐谱记号也改过了，而且我发誓我还记得一首莫扎特的曲子，但我哪儿都 _找不着_ ……”

“是什么样的曲子？”

克鲁利招手让他过来。琴凳不够他们两个人坐——至少以前不是，但当亚茨拉菲尔挤上去的那一刻，他感觉它好像变宽了一点。它依然恰好窄到他们俩必须紧贴着彼此，这让亚茨拉菲尔有点想笑，又感到一种充满爱意的心痛。

克鲁利开始演奏一段旋律。找到自信之后，他把左手也加了进来，因为专注而微微皱起眉头。亚茨拉菲尔注视着他的手指，一如往常地惊叹于它们在琴键上跳跃时的敏捷灵巧。

“萨列里，”他听见自己说。这首曲子他还有些印象。“是萨列里，不是莫扎特。”他压低声音笑了起来，“他现在绝对还在坟墓里辗转反侧呢，亲爱的。”

“我们都清楚他们俩没有谣传的那么合不来，”克鲁利翘起一边嘴角，咧嘴一笑，把他的手放在他的膝头。

“没错，但他肯定还是不愿意别人把他们俩搞反，毕竟后来莫扎特的名气比他大了那么多。”

克鲁利看上去突然想到了什么。

“你认识他吗？在我们在维也纳碰见之前？你从来没有提起过，但——”

“我不认识他。我……我在远离尘嚣的地方待了很多年，说实话。”亚茨拉菲尔想着爱琴海明亮的蓝色海水，和他藏身的岛屿。“我在那儿遇到你的时候，对我来说，一切都很新奇。”

旧日痛苦而熟悉的阴影再次降临，开始将他的思绪拖向暗处，让他回想起每一件他本该做到、本该阻止的事。

克鲁利的手臂环过他的腰际，下巴靠上他的肩膀。

“我要给你弹什么？”他问，温暖的呼吸扑在亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊上，“不能保证我不会弹得一团糟，但我会试试看。”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛，再次尽力让自己 _相信_ 。

“那首……”他脸红了。“我一直以为是你写的那首。”

克鲁利笑了，接着发出一声奇怪的声响——亚茨拉菲尔现在能分辨出这是一种顿悟：记忆相撞，产生了新的结论。

“上帝啊——我是说——噢，算了，我不觉得 **她** 会在乎，”克鲁利做了个怪相，又笑了起来，充满爱意又有些气恼，“我总算是明白了你怎么会到2013年还没听说过埃尔顿·约翰。自从他们在苏美尔发明流行文化之后，你就老是落后它五十年。”

“我有在跟上，”亚茨拉菲尔抗议道。

“没错，因为是我逼着你跟上的。”克鲁利充满爱意地在他的脖子上蹭了蹭，然后不情愿地抽身，把手放上琴键，“而且你还是搞不清皇后乐队和Prince。”

他弹出旋律，找到感觉，然后开始了头几个小节。

“你想要我把歌词也唱出来吗？”他轻声问，瞥了一眼亚茨拉菲尔。

他的嗓音还不错，要是有伴奏的话就不会跑调，但他从来不太喜欢唱歌。他只在一些特殊的场合唱过，比如他坐在这里为亚茨拉菲尔弹奏这首歌的时候；在那之后，亚茨拉菲尔有好几年都相当真心实意地以为这真是 _他的_ 歌。

“好，”亚茨拉菲尔说，把头倚在克鲁利的肩膀上，闭上眼睛。

* * *

克鲁利互相交叠的记忆有一个古怪、但古怪地美妙的后果：他现在能记起自己第一次看见亚茨拉菲尔的情形，并非一次，而是一次又一次。

他记得在伊甸的墙头看见他，当然了，一位忧心忡忡地看着人类在荒漠中跌撞走远的天使；他记得哪怕在那时他就已经被他的暖意所吸引，被他看起来总是 _想知道_ 事物为何如此的神情所吸引。他记得自己想， _不会有什么害处的，对吧？就去跟他搭两句话？他看上去不像是那种会出手揍你的天使……_

他记得在西西里的集市上看见他，那个在他身边停下的英国人，仿佛一直屏着呼吸，当克鲁利微笑着跟他打招呼时才呼出一口气。他记得自己想要那对蓝眼睛的边缘变得柔和，想要听到他的笑声。

（要是他再努力一点，他还能记起真正的初遇，被亚茨拉菲尔埋藏起来的那一次；他记得哪怕在困惑、警觉的那一刻，他仍然注意到，这个陌生人看着他的眼神是那么充满爱意，又是那么似曾相识。）

（他也要稍微费一些气力才能回想起哥本哈根那一次的细节，发掘出亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地、仁慈地藏好的记忆。他记得那个男人走进他的店铺，看着他的眼神仿佛他们从一开始就认识彼此；他记得他感到自己的心脏漏跳了一下，然后找到了新的节拍。）

他记得在那间烟雾缭绕的沙龙里看见他，在房间的后方徘徊不决，眼睛一直没有离开克鲁利。他记得自己因为他的注目而弹得更为张扬，在演奏中加入了更多华饰；在他知道亚茨拉菲尔下次还会来的时候，他仔细地重选了自己的曲目。他记得自己好不容易鼓起勇气，穿过人群走了过去；当他走到亚茨拉菲尔的左手边的时候，一种 _正确_ 的感觉深深地填满了他。他记得亚茨拉菲尔离开时自己的失望，和他回来时自己的愉快。

他记得自己偶然地瞥见过他，一些他在当时只是模糊地有所感觉的时刻。在金麒麟花之间，他感觉自己正被注视着，不过当他抬头的时候，他只看见在士兵之间闪过一簇纯粹得不可思议的淡金色头发，转瞬即逝。在他阿尔加维的小别墅里，有一天，他关灯的时候，突然起了一阵无比强烈的冲动：就在那一刻，他想要冲出门外、甩开前门，对着空气大叫， _等等，请不要走_ 。

（他记得一场极为痛苦的死亡的最后一秒；一双温柔的手带走了他的痛苦，他在自己的头顶看见一对发亮的翅膀，在恐惧中感到了平静。和其他几次相比，他选择不多去回想这一次。）

他记得自己敲响那间在轰炸中奇迹般幸存的书店的门，怀中抱着一束郁金香，头脑里装满了计划；接着他看见了那张脸，那双眼睛因为认出了什么而骤然睁大，他感到自己的心脏像被电击般欢跳起来，感到自己体内的一切在高喊， _你，是你，我又见到你了_ 。

他记得亚茨拉菲尔走进他的店里，说道， _你在这里……_

他现在能看出来了，他的每一场人生都给下一场增加了额外的重量，他每一次与亚茨拉菲尔的会面都向前方抛出了一阵回声。在西西里，那只是一种奇怪的扰动；在哥本哈根则是一种更深的似曾相识；到了维也纳，则彻底成为了 _渴望_ 。而这一次，当亚茨拉菲尔在伦敦来到他身边的时候，他整个 _世界_ 都为之倾斜，地轴也为之改变，丝毫不加犹豫地把亚茨拉菲尔当作了新的极点。

谁都不该经历这样的事：在人类的生命中一次又一次轮回，仿佛在无尽轨道上行驶的火车，每一场生命的暗影又深深地进入下一场。死神犯下的罪行，克鲁利觉得，和他自己做过的所有事相比，是对宇宙秩序的一种严重得多的违犯。

但话说回来，他承认自己肯定有失偏颇。

* * *

亚茨拉菲尔不太确定是什么引起的，但有一天，克鲁利把他拖进卧室，让他坐在床沿，坚持要他展开翅膀。接着他就开始按他自己的标准梳理它们（他在天启之后没几天就花了几个钟头在自己身上实践了那个标准）。而亚茨拉菲尔坐在那里，吃惊得说不出话来，努力控制住自己不要发出太多令人尴尬的声响。

严格说来，他们两个都不 _需要_ 亲自动手做这件事，就像他们不 _需要_ 去理发店、洗澡或者买衣服；但他们在地球上生活的时间太长，就像其他很多事一样，他们在这件事上也形成了习惯。亚茨拉菲尔的习惯是，下意识地维护好自己翅膀的基本功能，但不太在意它们看上去怎么样；而克鲁利则习惯拿上好几面镜子和种类多到有点吓人的工具，然后坐下来，全靠自己梳理到他对最后的效果感到满意为止。不过那一次，因为他攒起来的刷子、梳子和长柄梳背刷早就全丢了，他不得不即兴发挥。幸好，人类的发明在这段时间里已经达到了一种新的高度，而克鲁利看起来对结果相当满意。

在亚茨拉菲尔身上，他没有用任何工具，只是用手指划过他的翅膀，抚平像发丝一样细小的倒尖，直到每一根羽毛都服服帖帖、整整齐齐。这感觉无比美妙，令人放松，温柔而又不可思议地亲密。几千年来，他们在彼此面前展开过无数次翅膀，在人类看不见的地方享受着使用他们真正的形态的机会，但亚茨拉菲尔绝不会想到可以做这样的事，克鲁利在这之前更是从来没有提议过。

但话又说回来，克鲁利也从没提议过与他亲吻，从没有尝试过握住他的手、拥抱他，或者——

颤抖的恐惧再次在亚茨拉菲尔心中升起，他的腹中盘桓着一种痛苦的期望；他的肩膀绷紧了。他听到克鲁利在喃喃着什么。

“抱歉，”他低声说，努力回到那种已经在悄悄返回的放松之中去。

“没事的。你要我停下来吗？”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，说得很快、很急切。他闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下。“我只是……为什么突然想到要做这个？”

“我以前也想过，”克鲁利承认道。他加倍轻柔地捋过几根长一些的羽毛，用一种带来美妙感觉的手法轻轻扯了扯。“在我意识到你自己永远不会自己梳理之后。自从……我不知道。后来我们不再把翅膀一直展开在外面，你也就不再特别注意你的那双翅膀了，大概是从那个时候开始吧。每次看到它们，我都想抓起一把刷子。”

“你从来没说过你想这么做。”

“噢，确实没有，”克鲁利说，语气像是被逗乐了，同时又有些伤感，“有些时候你和我同处一室都是奢求，我才不要用 _触摸_ 这种疯狂的事把你吓跑。”

亚茨拉菲尔突然转动了一下身子，虽然并不是故意的；克鲁利惊呼一声，低下头以避免自己被刚刚修整一新的翅膀迎面打中。

“对不起——”

“没事，”克鲁利握住他的手，手指轻轻拂过他的手掌。“你看，我只是觉得……这是件我们以前从没做过的事。我觉得应该会……挺好的，做一些我们之前没有……”

他没有继续说下去，但亚茨拉菲尔明白了。一些他们之前没有做过的事，无论是在 **之前** 还是 **之后** ，是以他们自己还是以他们人类的影子；一些没有层层含义、回忆和悔意的事。

“这确实挺好的。”亚茨拉菲尔说；克鲁利微笑起来，继续抚摩着他的手，就像抚摩他的翅膀一样。于是突然之间，有什么东西就此碎裂，有什么东西，仿佛勇气又仿佛绝望，让亚茨拉菲尔挣扎着向前，扑进克鲁利的怀抱，他自己的嗓音就像水从坍塌的水坝里翻腾而下。“你在西西里吻我的时候——你在维也纳吻我的时候——我觉得那都是因为你并不是你自己，因为你不知道我们都是谁——”

“天使，”克鲁利的声音轻如叹息，他紧紧拥抱着他。“不是那样的。那都是因为我没有任何理由去感到害怕。我不知道我们是对立的两方。那个世界并没有毁灭的晚上，你没有听我说吗？我本可以在罗马就和你结婚的，我本可以早在那之前就吻你的。或许就挑在那座城墙上，在你还在为自己的剑担心的时候，就为了看看一个吻能不能让你高兴起来——”

亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利的肩头发出一声惊讶的咕哝；克鲁利笑了起来，把他拉得更近一些。

“只有一半是玩笑，”他喃喃地说。

“我在听，”亚茨拉菲尔微弱地回答，“我在听。只是……”

“我知道。”克鲁利的手指再一次伸进他的翅膀。亚茨拉菲尔在他轻柔灵巧的触碰之下颤抖。“没关系的。我们有很多时间，记得吧？我会一直提醒你的。”

* * *

亚当经常来拜访，哪怕在他没在算计和苹果有关的进攻的时候。一切发生的事似乎对他都没什么大不了，除了有些时候，克鲁利总感觉自己在被观察着，仿佛亚当在关注着他的进展。

“你知道，”有一天，克鲁利说，他们在和狗狗抛球玩，“我见过地狱犬。我从来没见过这样的地狱犬。”

“狗狗喜欢当狗狗，”亚当说，难说是小孩的心思简单还是哲学家的大智若愚。“而我喜欢当我。”

“唔，”克鲁利用奇迹把球从它刚消失其间的树丛里变了出来，狗狗的全部注意立刻被吸引了过去。“我也喜欢当我。谢谢你。为了你做的一切。”

亚当耸了耸肩。就像任何一个青春期以前的小孩一样，他对当面夸奖感到有些尴尬。

“谢谢你的星星，”他说。

* * *

在天启之后第一次做噩梦的时候，克鲁利猛地坐起身来，惊恐万状地大叫了一声，将亚茨拉菲尔从他无梦的睡眠中惊醒。他的眼睛睁得很大，全为金黄，没有一丝眼白，在那一瞬间完全没有认出他周遭的事物。

亚茨拉菲尔跟着他掀开被子坐起身来，安抚着他，直到他的喘息平静下来，逐渐停止了颤抖。

“是那第一次死，”克鲁利终于说道，打了个寒战。“最开始的那次，在大瘟疫里的那次。操。怪不得我没法看《十日谈》里的那一段。”

亚茨拉菲尔因为感同身受的恐怖而颤抖，哪怕与此同时他感到一阵糟糕的、自私的释然。自从克鲁利第一次试图向他描述那场噩梦，亚茨拉菲尔就一直很害怕他指的是他因流感而死的那一次记忆：在伦敦被抛下，至死都不明白为什么自己遭到了背弃。

“对不起，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道，为了那阵不该感到的释然，也为了他自己的无能为力。他把汗湿的头发从克鲁利的脸颊上拨开，用奇迹驱走打湿了他睡衣衬衫的汗水。“我再也不能——阻止它们了——”

“等等，你一直都在那么做吗？一直以来？”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。克鲁利发出一声难以破译的声音，把亚茨拉菲尔拉回被子下面，把他自己像蛇一样缠在他身上。

“谢谢，”他在亚茨拉菲尔的颈边喃喃。“谢谢你。在我不知道那些梦是怎么回事的时候，它们要糟糕无数倍。”

他有办法做到让他的胳膊和腿恰好处在合适的位置，以一种本该很别扭却 _非常_ 舒适的方式，让亚茨拉菲尔感到被他围护、被他包裹，仿佛自己是被裹在克鲁利的翅膀里边。

“或许它现在会慢慢消失了，”克鲁利继续道，带着模糊的乐观，“或者我可以，我不知道，抑制它还是怎么样。”

“那样健康吗？”

“一百年后再问我一次吧。”

* * *

有些时候，克鲁利突然想起的是他一直以来都记得的事；随着他的大脑渐渐把它们重新编进更大的回忆之网中，它们突然被赋予了全新的深度。比方说，这一次，他得意洋洋地把第一个成熟的苹果（很小，但红得诱人）拿进屋里，赶在亚当之前；然后他在半路停了下来，开始大笑。

亚茨拉菲尔已经能看出来他这种快乐是被浮现的回忆所触发的了。他只是扬起眉毛，等待着。

“我给了你一个 _苹果_ ，”克鲁利终于能说话了，“噢，天使，你的 _表情_ 。”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑了；要是他的笑容还是有些犹豫的话，至少那是一个被逗乐了的温暖的笑，并非苦乐参半。

“我那个时候几乎要吻你了，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“后来，我希望我真的吻了你。”

克鲁利端详了一番苹果，然后咬了一口。甜美，虽然不及更晚成熟的苹果甜美，但也已经够甜了。他把它递给亚茨拉菲尔。

“想再试一次吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔脸红了，真真切切地脸红了，这让克鲁利无比高兴。他接过苹果，在克鲁利留下咬痕的地方咬了下去，一刻也没有移开视线。克鲁利发觉自己吞咽了一下，力度比他预想的要大，感到自己的膝盖有些发软。

接着亚茨拉菲尔坚持把整个苹果都吃完；克鲁利甚至无法让自己提出抗议，因为它就在那里——亚茨拉菲尔眼中那久违的一星 _恶作剧_ 的火花，那一丝倔犟，和一向隐藏得很好的挑逗的欲望。

 _你在这儿，_ 他想道，在亚茨拉菲尔终于决定亲吻他的时候咧嘴一笑。他尝到了苹果的味道，还有一痕极微的满足。

* * *

“天使，”克鲁利太过轻柔、太过小心地说；亚茨拉菲尔泡茶泡到一半，怔在原地。“我想告诉你一些事。”

亚茨拉菲尔畏缩了一下，但仍然应道：“怎么了？”

他听见克鲁利从厨房桌旁站起身，走向他。温暖的手臂从身后围住了亚茨拉菲尔的腰际。

“我在西西里死去的时候，”克鲁利说；亚茨拉菲尔因为其中的苦楚而闭上眼睛。“死亡来得很快。我还不知道发生了什么，一切就结束了。我没有时间感到恐惧。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖地吸了一口气，靠进克鲁利的怀抱，让他自己被怀抱所支撑。

“哥本哈根，”克鲁利继续说。“没错，我做过一些梦，我有一些丝丝缕缕的记忆。但我过得不错。我去学了那些星星的名字。当我死时，那是安静的死。一切都很平静。我想到的是我第一次透过望远镜看到金星。我想到的是那些星座。我觉得我最后会变成它们中的一员。我没有感到恐惧，那一次。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，几乎忘记了呼吸。

“伦敦，噢，我不能假装那一次不是很糟；瘟疫亲自来找我了，你知道，她一直都怀恨在心……我为书店感到担心。我希望等你回来了它还会在那里。我没有怀疑过你一定会回来，尽管我没有办法再见到你了。”

眼泪在亚茨拉菲尔的脸上滚滚而下，他甚至没有试着忍住哭泣。克鲁利吻了他的后颈。亚茨拉菲尔可以看出，对他来说这也无比困难，因为他屡屡停顿、喘息；但他努力说了下去，语气坚决。

“你带走了我的痛苦，在伊珀尔。你带走了我的痛苦，在伦敦的第二次， _噢_ ，天使，你不知道我带着那种痛苦活了多久，在最后那几个月里终于得以摆脱它是什么感觉，得以在临终时刻想着你而安宁地逝去又是什么感觉。”

“克鲁利——”

“你把它变得更好了，”克鲁利在他的耳边轻声说道。“你把它变得更轻松了。谢谢你。”

* * *

一天下午，天气突然变坏了，下了好几个小时的雨（这绝对不是因为克鲁利跟亚当说，完美无瑕的夏日自然不错，但可能会导致大家都不喜欢的软管禁令 (1)。）他们依偎在沙发上，花了几个小时来谈论克鲁利在最后几个世纪错过的事，比较他的人类记忆和亚茨拉菲尔作为天使的记忆，在历史之中前后跳跃，没怎么考虑连续性。克鲁利听得出来，亚茨拉菲尔有些时候会有所犹豫，想要把事情讲得没那么露骨，以掩饰他自己的亲身经历，然后才想起来他再也不必这样做了。

最终，他陷入了沉默；克鲁利可以看出来他正在思索一些事，所以他只是抿着自己的茶，享受着自己的胳膊环绕着亚茨拉菲尔的感觉，享受着他的温暖——他知道他们可以一直这么做，明天，后天，再后天……

“感觉……感觉是什么样的？”亚茨拉菲尔突然问道，“作为一个人类，我是说。真正的人类。”

克鲁利想了一会才做出回答。这一回轮到亚茨拉菲尔给他时间了。他把头靠在克鲁利的肩膀上，等待着。

“和你想象的出入不大，”克鲁利最后说道。“没有太大不同；核心是一样的。就是说……很多问题是一样的。只是有一些答案不同。而且……你得更努力工作，我想，因为你每天都需要做很多事，就为了活下去。而且刚开始的时候真的 _很怪_ ，我告诉你。”

“你是说童年？”

“是啊。”克鲁利对着他的马克杯做了个怪相。至少，现在他可以从一种更疏离的眼光看待他人类的双亲——无论是这段生活的还是其他的——所以现在谈起这一切要容易一些。“不过我觉得那是……有一些是我的错。”

“你是什么意思？”

克鲁利叹了口气。

“我觉得他们每次都清楚我不属于他们，”他轻声说。“我有过兄弟，在哥本哈根。他们叫我掉换来的孩子 (2)。 每一次都像那样。不管死神做了什么，我想它是……把我硬生生塞进了他们的生活。有时候他们甚至不想要孩子。有时候我就不是他们所期待的。有些人待我不薄，另外一些就不好说了。”

“噢，我亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔转向他，把他拉近一些，“我不觉得那是你的问题。就我所知……唉，在人类之中，这样的事很不幸并不少见。”

“还好对亚当来说不是这样，”克鲁利低声说，有那么一刻，他把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的头发，“有些时候，我——我一直会想，这一切都太险了，有可能最后全都搞砸了——”

“我也是，”亚茨拉菲尔耳语道，“有时候我会想，万一——万一我们到得晚了一点点，或者亚当没有意识到死亡对你做了什么——”

克鲁利打了个寒战。他用奇迹把他们俩的杯子都搁到了一旁的桌子上，把亚茨拉菲尔好好地抱进怀里。

“你有没有想过，”过了一会儿，他说道，“这一切会不会都是……计划的一部分？所有的一切？”

“我确实怀疑过。”亚茨拉菲尔承认道，“我老是能找到你。而且还有那些花。一次又一次……”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，从他们的相互靠近之中汲取安慰。

“我必须得问问，”克鲁利突然说道，“是不是你发明的那些叫‘花语’的玩意？”

“我？你怎么会这么想？”

“看起来像是你会做的事。让每个人在想给别人送花的时候都得先做上几个字谜游戏。”

“才 _不是_ 我，”亚茨拉菲尔忿忿地回答，“我和它一点关系都没有。但我觉得它挺不错的。”

“那是因为你在过去的十一年里不必翻来覆去考虑每一桩婚礼。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了，然后又严肃起来。

“你觉得，你会留着它吗？你的花店？”

“我……”克鲁利仰起头，盯着天花板。“我不知道。我喜欢它，但工作很辛苦。不过我现在应该可以作点弊。或者做点别的事。”

他向窗外瞥了一眼。他这几年来一直在好言哄骗的那株藤本月季终于有点样子了，覆盖着一面园墙，整个夏日都盛放着甜美的花朵。他为亚茨拉菲尔种下的那枝覆盆子正赶在秋天到来之前结最后一轮果实。草坪里有一些小雏菊和三叶草 (3)，但克鲁利挺喜欢它们柔和的白花，他一直想不通为什么人们喜欢均匀无聊的草坪。他还一直想在一个角落里搭个温室，尝试一下更有异国情调的东西。

“我更喜欢这个花园。”他说。“切花总是会枯萎的。但这里的一切都会不断回来，年复一年。”

“这是个可爱的花园，”亚茨拉菲尔回答。然后，轻柔地，几乎是羞怯地——所以他这句话的力量需要花一点时间才得以显现——“是我见过的最好的一个。”

* * *

亚茨拉菲尔不知道他真正开始相信是在什么时候，但他知道有一次他确实相信了：在那个晚上，克鲁利突然说道：“我们应该回罗马去。这回是认真地来一次。”

亚茨拉菲尔想起他们的上一次拜访，做了个苦相。

“我恐怕它的鼎盛时期已经过去了，我亲爱的。”

“才没呢。”克鲁利直起身子，给亚茨拉菲尔的酒杯重新斟满，“有很多新东西可看，还有很多老东西可以谈谈。我们可以去吃牡蛎。为老佩特罗尼乌斯敬一杯。” (4)

亚茨拉菲尔感到自己的眼中涌上泪水，但这是……他不知道多久以来的第一次……他感到的并非无奈，并非疲倦的悲伤，而是一阵刺痛般的反抗、一种恼怒、一阵叛逆的涌动： _不，停下来；我已经哭了几辈子了，够了。_

“不错，”他说，用力地眨了一下眼睛，驱走还未流下的眼泪，“或许我们还能……参加一次那种酿酒厂之旅，之类的。”

克鲁利低哼一声，仿佛被逗乐了。

“任何在午餐前喝醉的借口，”他愉快地说，“我听着都不错。”

他的眼睛在暗淡的灯光下如此美妙，几乎是茶色，眼神柔和，带着不加掩饰的爱意——在这之前他从来不敢表现出来。克鲁利还没有重拾他戴墨镜的习惯，只是随口说了一句在这么久之后再戴墨镜感觉太奇怪了。现在，亚茨拉菲尔看见这样的他，一如他在历史之中看见他那么多次——被一束昏暗明灭的火苗照亮，向前倾身倒一杯酒——但现在，他能看见他笑容中每一线爱意；当他把酒杯递给亚茨拉菲尔的时候，他的手指在亚茨拉菲尔的手上稍作停驻，那个动作之中有着一切沉默的承诺。

他 _相信_ 了，而这就好像碎裂，这就好像终于重归完整。

* * *

夏天将要结束，亚当和其他人都在抱怨不久就要回去上学；克鲁利开车送他们去伦敦放了一天假。亚茨拉菲尔想去看一眼书店里的东西，而克劳利发现自己有一种冲动，想再去看看他们的公寓，从自己对世界的新视角来看待它。他趁着亚茨拉菲尔在他的办公桌前翻找什么的时候上了楼。

他就知道亚茨拉菲尔买下这间书店的时候是没有居住空间的。他当时就记得这扇门通向的本来应该是一个壁橱，或者其他什么同样平平无奇的东西。他小心翼翼地爬上铺着地毯的楼梯，几乎担心它们会消失在他的脚下；但是尽管他还能感觉到墙壁之间奇迹的旧日回响，这些奇迹的造物已经存在了足够长的时间，并不必担心它们就此消退。

克鲁利站在起居室里，环顾四周，想着亚茨拉菲尔邀请他来这里的那一天。他显得非常紧张、小心翼翼，而克鲁利那时想不明白；他想不通为什么他们以前从来不曾上楼过夜。他现在知道了：因为这个地方在那天之前根本就不存在。

他扫视着所有熟悉的家具，亚茨拉菲尔无法抗拒的小摆设，以及几幅画作印刷品——是几年前克鲁利突然来了兴致想要装饰一下时买的，还有那些总是悄悄溜进来、四处挪动一番，直到被送回楼下的书；还有克鲁利想方设法让亚茨拉菲尔安上的平板电视，尽管亚茨拉菲尔自己自然会想要一台屏幕小得多（说不定还是黑白）的型号。而且，头一次，他看出这个地方是为他而造的，亚茨拉菲尔又是怎样费了苦心让它成形：从透进来的阳光恰好适合午睡的窗户，到大小恰好适合克鲁利伸展开身子的沙发。

接着，他终于明白了为什么有那么多的东西都在重复蛇的图案；这让他在大笑的同时擦去眼泪。他冲下楼去找亚茨拉菲尔。他不愿意离开他一秒钟。

他发现他正站在那间暗室里，环顾着里面的一切，神情有些茫然。

“我想这已经没有必要了，”亚茨拉菲尔说。克鲁利轻轻走到他身后，从背后靠紧了他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。“我没有任何东西需要对你隐瞒了。”

这句话有一种比书籍、花朵和成箱的旧信件还要沉重的分量。克鲁利屏住了呼吸，紧紧抱住亚茨拉菲尔的腰际。

“我们能把它们换个地方放好，”他说，“等到方便的时候。没必要是现在。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，但在他内心有什么东西在汇聚，克鲁利能够感受：一种张力，一个决定。

“你想到了什么，在你第一次进入这里的时候？”他问。

“我想到——”克鲁利有所犹豫，但仍然说了实话，“我想到了蓝胡子。这些花——就好像所有那些死去的妻子。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“这儿就像坟墓，”他说，“没有事物应该在这里活着。”

他打了一个响指；在克鲁利眼前，花朵凋谢，接着枯萎，接着化作尘埃。除了他十一年前做的那束花——亚茨拉菲尔用双手小心翼翼地把它从架上取了下来。

“但我会留下这一束，”他轻声说，“你在里面放进了那么多的爱。”

克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔的肩头发出一声他自己都理解不了的声音。他紧紧抱住亚茨拉菲尔，吸进他的气息，悄悄对自己承诺，每有一朵花被毁掉，他就会再送给亚茨拉菲尔十倍于它的花。

“我们去共进晚餐吧，”他说。“我想带你去个很好的地方。”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑了。花束从他手中消失；克鲁利直觉地知道，它已经回到了小屋等待他们回去。

“萨沃伊？”亚茨拉菲尔提议，“克拉里奇酒店？” (5)

“丽兹，”克鲁利说道，语气一瞬间变得肯定，“我打赌那里有张桌子正好神奇地空了出来。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来，在他的怀中转过身，吻了他。

“我不知道没有你我是怎么过下去的，”他们分开时，他在克鲁利的唇边低声说。

“你再也不必经历那样的事了。”克鲁利许诺道。他拉过他的手，带着他走出过去。

* * *

_伊登从米赫尔之丘来，_  
_在年轻的安格斯身边躺下，_  
_在用玻璃造就的高塔，_  
_时间沉溺在芬芳欲滴的风里，_  
_在德鲁伊的月光中，呢喃的枝条间，_  
_昏昏欲坠的枝条，结出苹果的枝条_  
_那苹果由蛋白石、红宝石与白橄榄石所造，_  
_又唤醒远非沉睡的火苗；他还用自己的长发编就_  
_七根琴弦，演奏任何音乐都甜美，因为他的双手_  
_已因爱情而变得如痴如狂。_  
_米赫尔之妻把她变成一只小蝇，_  
_他就用德鲁伊的苹果木造出竖琴，_  
_好让她在风中听见他的悲泣；_  
_从那一刻起，他就守护起全部_  
_忠心耿耿的爱侣。_

——《安格斯的竖琴》，威廉·巴特勒·叶芝 (6)

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 软管禁令 (hosepipe bans)，就是禁止软水管用水。英国的供水公司在缺水的时候会禁止或限制客户直接用软管来灌溉花园、洗车等。
> 
> (2) 掉换来的孩子 (changeling)，是欧洲传说中非人类（妖精、精灵一类）产下、又被秘密伪作人类婴孩送往人类家庭的孩子。
> 
> (3) 这两类植物在园艺中往往被视为杂草，在草坪中一般是要除掉的。
> 
> (4) 佩特罗尼乌斯（Petronius），应当指盖厄斯·佩特罗尼乌斯·阿尔比特 (Gaius Petronius Arbiter)，是罗马帝国的朝臣，尼禄的朋友，小说家和抒情诗人，做过比提尼亚的执政官。
> 
> (5) 萨沃伊（Savoy）是伦敦一家豪华旅馆，创建于1889年。克拉里奇酒店（Claridge's）是伦敦一家高级酒店，创建于1812年。
> 
> (6) 译者没有找到这首诗的译本，所以自己译了一下。译得不好，如果有更好的译本的话，请一定告知我，我会立刻更换。
> 
> 原作者说：
> 
> 唉，这是一场意料之外的狂野旅行。我再也写不来“一发完”的虐文了。特别感谢我的姐妹Beth，这个人（1）一不小心促成了这一切，然后（2）我写她读、不辞辛劳，而且热心提出了加入 **更多虐点** 的绝佳建议。
> 
> 我还有个这篇文的歌单（我老是有个歌单），你可以在[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6RAv3RLjL5g78lo5zFAcNf?si=HaTi1xtoQ6q0tnwSsl7h1w)和[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvF0hLp9CFT_DvLec3cqYOiGlZsd0P73U)上找到。你可以[在这里找到有关角色/这篇小说的歌单注解](https://brightwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187795029327/falling-falling-flying-pray-for-us-icarus)。
> 
> [来汤上跟我打个招呼吧！](https://brightwanderer.tumblr.com)我也写一些原创，通常是一些有点angst的gay向小甜饼。
> 
> 2020年10月1日更新：[现在整个系列有电子书可以下载了！](https://www.brightwanderer.net/fanfic-ebook-downloads/)（译者注：是指英语原文）


End file.
